Study Break
by honeycomet
Summary: [Maka/Patty] Patty wants Maka to stop studying and spend time with her, but Maka simply won't budge. This leads to Patty having to step up her game a notch.


**Study Break**

**Author's Note:** I'm still somewhat new at writing fanfic, so please forgive any OOC-ness - I have tried to keep in character as possible, but there might be some errors here and there. Regardless, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater isn't mine.

* * *

It was a Saturday, but it wasn't quite the usual Saturday. The boys were out doing their own thing, and Liz, Tsubaki and Blair were out shopping.

That left Maka and Patty alone in the former's apartment. Why Liz hadn't dragged Patty along with her, Maka didn't know, and didn't really care – she wanted to focus on studying for the upcoming exam.

Or at least, attempt to study, because Patty was a _pain_ to be around. Though Maka insisted the girl do her own thing and leave her out of it, Patty constantly came into her room every ten minutes or so to beg Maka to come and spend time with her with her. And the girl was loud, noisy, obnoxious, and from all the banging and thumping she was making Maka swore she was also breaking things, too.

Studying became so much more of a chore than it already was, and Maka was getting sick of Patty's antics very quickly.

At around noon, Patty came in once more.

Maka didn't notice, as she was currently absorbed into a book about weapon-meister relationships and mechanics, and so didn't register the fact that the blonde was standing right behind her until she suddenly says, "Whatcha reading?"

Maka jumps in shock, turning around in her chair to meet once more with the face of Patty Thompson, with her big blue eyes and naturally rosy cheeks, blonde hair draped over her head messily.

"A book on weapon-meister relationships," Maka answers.

Patty huffs at that, and says in a sing-song tone, "_Booooring!_" Then she crosses the room and grabs one of Maka's arms. "You should come play with me!"

Maka snatches her arm out of the blonde's grip. "No, I have to study, Patty! Leave me alone!" she snarls, trying her best to keep her temper at bay.

Patty huffs again, sticking her tongue out. Maka makes a go-away gesture with her hand, and turns back to her book, trying to find the place she was reading before she was rudely interrupted.

Patty leans her head over Maka's right shoulder, looking at the book on her desk. Maka swats the weapon's shoulder briefly, and when this fails to do anything, settles on ignoring her outright. Patty rests her chin on her shoulder, licking her lips slightly.

A few moments pass, Maka trying her hardest to ignore Patty and concentrate on her studies. In her reverie she barely catches the moment when Patty reaches out and shuts the book on her desk.

"Hey! Patty, stop!" Maka says angrily, but the other girl just giggles and wraps her arms around Maka, trapping her against the chair.

"You need a break, silly, you've been studying _all daaaaay_, and I'm _boooored!_" Patty says, voice bordering on whiny. Maka hisses angrily in response.

"Let go of me!" she says sharply.

"No way, hosey," Patty chirps, hugging Maka harder so that her back presses uncomfortably into the chair. Maka squirms in Patty's surprisingly strong grip, only to freeze when the blonde plants a kiss on her temple.

"Patty, what are you – ?!" Maka starts, yelping in surprise.

"Shush," Patty says, cutting her off. She plants kiss after kiss on the side of Maka's head, making the meister flush and feel her face and shoulders start to warm up considerably.

The weapon lightly takes the bottom of Maka's ear between her teeth and tugs it, making the meister whimper slightly.

"P-Patty, please…" she whines.

"Ssh, it's okay, I won't hurt you," Patty says softly, in a way Maka wouldn't've expected of her, and kisses down from her ear to her neck. Maka is embarrassed by the moan she lets out when Patty presses a rather firm kiss into her neck, making the other girl giggle.

At that point, Maka decides to heck with it and tosses common sense out the window. She might as well enjoy the ride – silently she admits to herself she does need a break from studying anyway.

"More," she asks, and Patty, happy to oblige for once, steps up her kisses, and then licks Maka behind the ear, making her groan quite loud.

"Ah – Patty – dammit – stupid chair!" Maka curses sharply. In response, Patty hauls Maka out of the chair – much to her surprise – and dumps her on the bed a few steps away. Maka barely has time to adjust herself when Patty hops onto the bed beside her and continues her interrupted kissing session, nuzzling into Maka's neck.

"Ugh – hey, no fair," Maka complains, grabbing Patty by the waist. The weapon giggles and draws back, saying, "Whatcha gonna do, Maka, _hmm_?"

The ash-blonde girl smirks and tickles Patty's stomach underneath her shirt, making the blonde girl laugh uncontrollably. Maka then pushes her down and leans over her, legs straddling Patty's waist. In response, Patty knocks away the tickling arm and pushes Maka's shirt up past her chest, making her gasp, then moan slightly as Patty teases her chest.

Patty then rolls the two over, pushing Maka down onto the bedsheets and kissing her, hands running down her bare sides. Then she presses a hand down on Maka's groin, making her groan and jerk slightly.

"Ah, Patty!" she moans, grabbing the other girl's shoulders as she rubs down firmly through Maka's jeans. Patty gives a gasp when Maka jerks again, causing her thigh to rub up against her through her shorts, and the contact makes Patty jump and move away slightly.

"Oh – ?" Maka asks, "Patty?" The weapon looks at her, her face flushed and red, hair and clothes mussed slightly, chest exposed. Self-consciously, Maka looks away from Patty's gaze, tugging her shirt back down over her chest.

Patty lays a hand on Maka's stomach, making the girl look back at her again.

"Do you want to continue?" Patty asks gently.

"Oh – uhm – well…" Maka stutters, turning her head away again. "Do you mean… like… sex?"

Patty raises an eyebrow questioningly. "I dunno, what about _you?_"

"Oh – well, I – I've never had sex before, see, and…" Maka tugs on the bottom of her shirt again.

Patty pats her stomach in a reassuring way. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know! I mean, I just wanted for you to stop studying and hang with me in the first place!"

"Really?" Maka asks.

"Well, _duh!_" Patty says, smiling widely, "It's no fun hanging around with somebody if they ain't gonna hang with you!"

Maka laughs a little. "Oh, well, sorry then, Patty."

Patty sticks her tongue out at her. "Apology accepted, Maka!" she giggles.

A few moments pass, moments of awkward silence. Neither of the girls make a move to say or do anything.

Then Patty asks, "Maka, do you wanna do it?"

"What? Oh – uh, well…" Maka stutters nervously.

"It's not gonna hurt, y'know! It's just this one time, anyway," Patty says, trying to reassure her. "And we don't _have_ to do it with our clothes off."

Maka still looks uncertain. Patty strokes one of her hands.

"Just this once," she says, "It'll be fun. Honest!" She smiles widely.

Maka averts her eyes, mulling over the decision for a few moments, while Patty waits patiently. Then Maka looks back at her and tugs on the wrist of her stroking hand.

"Okay… but, uhm, don't take my clothes off!" Maka says.

"Not a problem!" Patty chirps happily, adjusting her position on the bed, sitting on Maka's thigh with one of her legs pressed against Maka's groin. "Tell me when you wanna start."

-x-x-x-

Afterwards the girls are left tangled up on the now messy bed, Patty lying on top of Maka, with the ash-blonde girl hugging her waist.

Patty rests her chin on Maka's chest, face flushed, and she smiles. "Was that _fuuuun_ or what?"

"It was nice," Maka says, somewhat out of breath.

Patty sticks her tongue at her again, giggles, then lies her head back down on Maka's chest.

After a few more moments the meister says, "Mmm – Patty, I should get back to…"

"No!" the weapon says sharply, cutting Maka off and halting her attempt to get up. "Snuggle time."

Maka chuckles a bit and rolls her eyes, but lies back down and lets Patty cuddle in closer to her.

* * *

Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
